Paper Mario (Nintendo Switch)
This Fantendo article was made by w00mA and it is not a collaborative page. As courtesy to him and his vision for this game, please do not majorly alter or change key elements of this page or hijack it. Gramatical fixes are okay. Like most all other pages on this wiki, 'Paper Mario (Nintendo Switch) is not a real game. If there ever is a Paper Mario 64 remake for Nintendo Switch, do not assume that this page is factual to that game. In this article, the game will sometimes be referred to as PMHD (Paper Mario HD) for efficiency. The mock-screenshots shown are supposed to roughly simulate gameplay points, and as such they aren't the best looking, so don't criticize them. Paper Mario, commonly referred to by others as 'Paper Mario HD' or 'Paper Mario Switch', is an HD remake + extension of the Nintendo 64 game of the same name develpoed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo. In addition to the graphics upgrade, the game has some new features that Paper Mario series veterans will love! The remake was announced as part of a Nintendo Direct where it got its own in-depth segment, and it was released for the Nintendo Switch system on Friday, April 20th, 2018. New Features Graphics Upgrade The most notable new feature for the Nintendo Switch version of Paper Mario is the graphics. While the original version ran at 256x224 30 FPS, the Nintendo Switch version runs at 1280x720 with 30 FPS in undocked mode and 1920×1080 60 FPS while playing on the TV. However, if you go into options > display mode on the pause menu, you can switch the game to classic mode which plays with Nintendo 64 graphics, including for features not in the original game. Second Player PMHD offers a second-player mode in addition to playing in single-player. The mode can be changed easily from the pause menu, similar to Super Mario Odyssey. In 2 player mode, while player 1 controls Mario, the second player can control a partner. The player moves around freely and can use their partner ability as well as switch themselves out for a different partner. They also control themselves in battle. Here are some other notes: * The player must have completed the prologue to use 2-player mode. Player 2 cannot control Goompa. * Player 2 is inactive during Princess Peach segments and cannot control Twink. * Player 2 can initiate battles. If they do, they can attack before Mario. * As Goombario, Player 2 cannot use his tattle ability in the overworld to avoid annoying Player 1 by using it repeatedly. instead, he headbutts the ground. * As Parakarry, Player 2 can only pick up Mario when he is directly above him. When he is not he performs a dive attack similar to paratroopa enemies. * As Lady Bow, Player 2 can only turn Mario and herself invisible when she is touching Mario. When she is not she makes a 'scary face' which can stun enemies. * As Watt, Player 2 can use their light ability in already light rooms to perform a small shock attack. * As Sushie, when not in water, or near it, Player 2 can perform an attack in which Sushie does a flip and splashes water in front of her. * As Lakilester, Player 2 can only pick up Mario when he is directly above him. If not, he also performs a dive attack but this time he does a spin at the peak of his dive. * All partner overworld 'attacks' count as first strike attacks. If this happens Player 2 gets to attack first. Post-Story Content Unlike the N64 version, PMHD allows you to play past the end of the story. After beating the main game there is lots of post-story content. After the ending screen, pressing 'A' brings you back to Mario's house. Upon entering Toad Town, Princess Peach sees you and gives you her Sneaky Parasol. This allows Mario to use a new ability; transform. Pressing 'Y' in front of anyone allows you to transform into them. Pressing 'Y' again. Using this ability, Mario can fight as things other than himself. For more info and a full list of transformable targets, see the sub-page.Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games